Only Mortal
by Mordae aka Dark Shadow
Summary: Takhisis's thoughts on Raistlin when he enters the Abbys. Lunitari, Nuitari, and Paladine are up.
1. Takhisis

Disclaimer: Dragonlance isn't mine. It's Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman's. I'm just using the characters. 

Authors note: This is going to be the first in a series. At least what I'm hoping. I think Nuitari is next, or I might do Paladine next. Paladine or Fizban, or both (not at the same time, that would be confusing). Well R& R please.

Only Mortal

Chap. 1: Takhisis 

He seems so weak but my son says he has enough power to challenge me, and win. He is most likely on Paladine's side, like the rest. Nuitari says he is stronger than Fistandantilus. Fistandantilus was a fool, a weak mortal who was destroyed by his own arrogance.

My minions will take care of her, the one he is using as a shield. She is quickly weakening. 

He seems not to be afraid of me; unlike the kender he calls 'friend'. 

Obviously he is stronger than my minions. The wouldn't be dead if he wasn't.

As I transform I fear a fleeting whisper. 'You will lose, my Queen.' it says. Ignoring this I unfurrow my great wings and leap into the air. Soaring high above the ground I see them in the distance. Two dots, as I knew there would be. The strange thing is one is very thin, looking as though they where starved or deathly sick. It was him, Raistlin. The other was too muscular to be a woman and seemed to be holding something. As I neared I can see it is actually a young man dressed in armor holding a woman with long black hair. The young man's eyes are shining with fear. Raistlin says something to him and the young man grabs the staff held towards him and runs towards the portal, still carrying the woman.

I land and Raistlin turns around. I can faintly see his skin and hair. His eyes stand out like becons, ridicule gleaming in them and behind that a glimpse of fear. Behind him the portal closes. I strike suddenly and grab him in one of my clawed hands and start to squeeze. He does not die. That means I will have to think up a more painful way to die. A gleaming light starts to surround him and he disappears. 

I shriek, once again knowing the work of Paladine.

~~~~~~~~~

So how was it? Well you could tell me by clicking that button below and making my day. ^.^


	2. Nuitari

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragonlance. I'll tell you if I do. *rolls eyes*

This chapter isn't as good as the other one, at least I don't think it is. This is Nuitari's chapter and I have Paladin's on the way. 

Only Mortal

Chap.2 : Nuitari

My mother is often an ignorant fool but I don't think she has ever been this stupid. First she underestimated Huma, who caused her her first real pain, then Fistandantilus, whose only failure was that he blew himself up like a gnome, and now Raistlin, who is even stronger than Fistandantilus.

When Raistlin first started dabbling in the Art of Magic he was Lunitari's. I wish I would have seen his potential before. He would be even stronger than he is now. He would have been a wonderful challenge for Chaos. If I would have taught him he would have been able a challenge for Fistandantilus when he was about 23 years old, and would have been able to defeat Takhisis when he was 25.

Raistlin entered the Abyss only a few hours ago and is quickly working his way through her guardians. At this moment he is defeating her strongest demons, which are actually Chemosh's. He won't be very happy about that.

Takhisis is there, with Raistlin. His brother takes Magius's staff and in a minute the portal closes. Takhisis leaps at Raistlin and grabs him. Than he disappears. I can hear Takhisis's scream from on my moon. I greatly pity the others. Yet he is gone and I am glad. For even though he is only Mortal, as much as I hate to admit it, he could have killed us all.

~~~~~~

Sorry this is so short. Paladine's will be longer I do believe.

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Paladine

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonlance.

If any one wants me to do a certain God please put in a review. I'm kinda out of ideas.

Only Mortal: Paladine

Chap. 3

My sister is a strange one. She hates, honors, and fears him all at once. It is a pity her audacity could get her killed. Not that it would be a bad thing really; one of the others could take over, most likely Sargonass or Chemosh. But one of the Good would have to leave. Most likely me, for I am her equal in stature.

When Raistlin was born all of us, the Gods, felt it, even ones that would have nothing to do with him. We knew that if he survived he would become a major part in the history of Krynn; in the magical and warfare parts of the planet's makeup. To the magic world his name would be known more then Magus and Fistandantilus. To the knights he would be known as Huma and Loren Soth are. But the question was how. We found this part out when the War of the Lance came about, how he would make a impact on the soldiers and knights. Then, at the age of 27 he went back in time, trained under Fistandantilus, defeated the old man, fought in the Dwarf's war and soon after entered the abyss. He once again etched his name in his catacomb of time.

He is, at this time, in the abyss, challenging my sister. His brother is now looking for him.

Takhisis is using Chemosh's demons. For that even _she_ will pay, for Raistlin has killed them all.

Ah. His brother has found him. Raistlin obviously senses the presence of Takhisis for he is starting to look around like he expected something to happen. Seeing her he holds out his staff to his brother. Takhisis lands and when the young man sees her he runs to the portal after taking the staff. Takhisis grows low in her throat as the portal closes.

It is at this moment that two of the seven strongest people in the universe stand face to face.

They stare at each other for a minute before Takhisis leads at Raistlin and grabs him in one of her claws. I whisper a word and a soft light surrounds him and he disappears. Takhisis shriek can be heard through all the abyss and I wonder if the humans and elves can hear it on Krynn.

"Why?" Raistlin asks softly from where he stands in front of me.

"I don't know." I reply softly.

~~~~~~

Well how was it? Please tell me, I would really appreciate it. And remember to tell me who you want up next!!!


	4. Lunitari

Disclaimer: Dragonlance isn't mine. I'm just using the characters. 

Only Mortal

Chap. 2: Lunitari

It has always been interesting to me to be able to watch a baby grow into a young girl or boy. But for me one of the most interesting and, for him depressing, was Raistlin's. I knew he was mine when he was born because... well I don't actually know how we know it, we just do. I knew Raistlin would be mine just as Nuitari knew Fistandantilus would be his.

When Raistlin wrote Magus on the sheepskin and we appeared it was one of the best times of my life, to know that one so powerful in magic was mine. He was before, but now _no one _could take him from me. Or so I thought.

I still don't know how Nuitari got him but he did. I think it was sometime around when he got the dragon orb. But it could have been before that. By the end of the War of the Lance Takhisis had him eating out of her claw. But she was deceived.

He was still loyal to Nuitari and in her blindness she didn't see this.

She did find out eventually. To be specific five years latter when he went back in time. It was the last thing she could have expected. He traveled to Istar and sought to train under Fistandantilus. The old mage, sensing a great power in him took Raistlin as an apprentice. After about a year Raistlin challenged and killed Fistandantilus. He then took the mages place in the court. Then he traveled to the future before we cast down the mountain on Istar. He then led the Dwarf Gate Wars in Fistandantilus's place and soon challenged Takhisis in the abyss.

Paladine's High Priestess has fallen and is now blind and unconscious. She fell when Chemosh's demons attacked her. Then Raistlin killed them. Chemosh will not be amused.

Raistlin's brother has found him and takes Magius's staff and the priestess to the portal just as Takhisis lands. Raistlin turns and they just stare at each other. Takhisis pounces and grabs him. Soon he is surrounded by a soft blue light and disappears. Her shriek can be heard all around the abyss and faintly on our moons.

~~~~~~~

I honestly don't think this is as good as the others. I'm running out of things for them to say. 4 down 18 to go. 


End file.
